


Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow...

by EvilAngel413



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (Cuz I literally finished it today), (You'll understand once you'll read), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Christmas fic, Holiday, Hunknoblade, I just want cute blocky boyfriends, I'm using characters I do not ship real people hence why they look like their avatars, It's a Christmas Hunknoblade bitches, M/M, Mistletoe, Modern AU, Most of the characters are mentioned and/or are in flashbacks between the events in the actual fic, No Beta Read we die like Tubbo on a festival and Wilbur in L'Manberg, Oneshot, Papa Santa Snoop brings you Hunknoblade Christmas fluff, Pls don't witchhunt me I really don't push real people onto this shit, Snow, There are some IRL stuff but not much honestly, They're Both Smitten And Whipped, Yes You Saw That Right, dork in love, pure fluff, spending time with friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAngel413/pseuds/EvilAngel413
Summary: Dream is invited to spend this Christmas with his boyfriend and their friends, but first he needs to be picked up from the airportdisclaimer: (i'm going to put it in every one of my fanfictions) i'm not shipping real people and i'm sure as hell not going to force them into a relationship, i'm (mostly) not using real life characteristics of them, i'm shipping their personas, all this is just for fun, i know that they're just a good friends and that's great, let it stay like this, most of those fanfics are just ideas i've come up with and decide to make them into stories with characters based off of these people and their personas, i really, really don't want them to fuck and/or date, that would be grossif a Big Man himself comes down, slaps me in the face and calls me a nerd, i'll take this down
Relationships: Dream/Technoblade
Comments: 26
Kudos: 349





	Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow...

**Author's Note:**

> i had it in my drafts since november  
> but anyways, i wish you all merry christmas, to those who celebrate and those who don't, remember that you're strong, you deserve to be happy this christmas, no matter what happened to you and what you came through, you're still here and you're beautiful, invincible person  
> stay safe, celebrate carefully, have a lot of fun, spend the time just like you want, let all your worries dissapear and be with the people closest to your heart  
> wish you peace and quiet, you all beautiful readers  
> \- evilangel413 (formerly known also as papa santa snoop)
> 
> title: https://youtu.be/mN7LW0Y00kE

This year, winter has been surprisingly generous.

White fluff covered gray, gloomy airport under a thick, chilly quilt, the intensity of the snow falling from the sky created something similar to ice curtains, definitely limiting the visibility of the world. Clouds obscured the sky, blocking the sun's rays and creating darkness illuminated by colorful lights hanged around the whole hall. Windows and door frames were silvering with fresh frost. Amazing scenery as if was taken straight out of the pages of a fairy tale. Dream sighed softly, tapping his foot on the floor in some simple rhythm. He shuddered slightly as a slight chill hit his body. He adjusted the jacket hanging loosely on his shoulders, wrapping it tighter around himself as he sniffed. He contemplated taking the scarf out of one of the suitcases, but in the end he dismissed the idea, knowing that Techno would be here soon.

Winter never bothered him, quite the opposite, actually - he always loved it. But it was only when he could sit in his cozy house, under a cuddly blanket, with Patches on his lap, a cup of hot chocolate, and a book in his hands. He was still a summer kid after all, so he didn't like sitting in a busy arrivals and departures hall, nestling in the seat with his coat and suitcases next to him as the cold crept under his clothes. Especially since he had to listen to Christmas songs played on loudspeakers without singing company.

Every now and then he looked around the arrivals hall anxiously, desperately trying to find the pink-haired man. When he saw nothing, his gaze quickly averted to his phone, hoping for a message. Of course, he wanted Techno to be as careful as possible in the face of such weather, yet he couldn't help but wish for him to already be there. It's been around 3 months since they’ve last seen each other in real life and he demanded a lot of physical affection from his boyfriend. 

Dream huffed quietly, tugging at his coat and speeding up the rhythm of tapping, lost in thoughts. This is the first Christmas he spends away from home, with his "second family" and obviously, he was a bit nervous, although it was overshadowed by the excitement. The whole gang is going to be here and he’ll have the occasion to get to know some of the people better. This is going to be a wonderful week and he knows it. It’s going to be full of laughter, happiness and chaos since Tommy and Tubbo are legally old enough to spend time with their friends without having to bring their parents.

The blonde chuckled under his breath and then looked at the phone's screen in surprise as the quiet notification sound snapped him out of his thoughts. He unlocked the screen and clicked the alert icon, immediately noticing that it was a message from Techno. Its content was short and concise - "I'm here" - but it lit up the green-eyed face and made him smile. Dream quickly rose from his seat, dressing and zipping up his jacket. He put the phone in his pocket, took the handles of the two suitcases in his hands and walked towards the exit quickly, looking frantically around the hall. Most of the people didn't even bat their eyes on him and the ones that did either chuckled slightly or gave him a weird stare - not that he noticed any of that. He was far too busy with searching for a 6'7ft beefy hunk snack called his boyfriend. 

Dream sped up, briskly jogging when he saw the large glass door of the airport opening, and he caught a glimpse of pink emerging among the crowd. But when he spotted the red-eyed man’s face in all this turmoil, his expression bored but surprisingly pleased, with a white-green scarf around his neck - a gift from his boyfriend - _the blonde ran._

"Techno!" He shouted with joy, his luggage far forgotten, left in the middle of the distance keeping him away from his love. Techno’s eyes widened and he immediately turned towards the blonde with a slight surprise painted on his face. Before he could react or even prepare himself, he stumbled back, making an unidentified noise as Dream practically threw himself into his arms, tackle-hugging his boyfriend. The red-eyed man stood steadily and his strong arms immediately wrapped around the shorter man’s waist. The blonde's smile winded and he giggled in the material of pinkette's coat, as Techno chuckled quietly, corners of his mouth going up. 

"Good to see you too, Dream," the tone of his voice was calm but pleased and didn’t fail in making Dream's heart melt again. The red-eyed man kissed the top of the blonde's head, forcing a light blush on freckled cheeks. He felt the grip around his hips loosen and he reluctantly let Techno go, with his arms still around his neck. The green-eyed man looked at his boyfriend's handsome face, pouting slightly. He was just about to open his mouth to whine about the lack of physical affection until he caught a little sparkle of _something_ in red eyes. The taller man's smile got bigger as his one hand disappeared from the shorter man's hip and a small, green and white plant appeared in front of his green eyes.

"Is there a chance for a small kiss?" Mistletoe was dangling from the pinkette’s hand and the blonde was staring directly at it with a surprise. Then he looked up, locking his eyes with the carnelian ones. At first, Dream looked dumbfounded and confused, but that quickly vanished, replaced by a big, warm smile as he wheezed quietly. Techno had probably the biggest, shit-eating grin plastered on his face that the green-eyed man has ever seen. 

"Gosh, you're such a nerd, " Dream calmed his breath, wiping small tears in the corner of his eyes with the back of his hand and looked up at the very pleased pinkette. The blonde pulled his lover closer, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck until their lips met. 

This kiss wasn't like the ones they usually shared in the comfort of the house - heated and passionate, desperate even, igniting the fire in them. No, this one was sweet, full of love and longing, affection that couldn't be described with words. It was so soft, so delicate, yet meaningful and breathtaking. After a while, they parted and Dream wasn't going to waste this occasion, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck, bringing him down and refusing to let go. He heard Techno’s low chuckle before being put back into the embrace of a hunky man. The blonde hid his face in the crook of the red-eyed man’s, enjoying the warmth of the hug as the taller man only hummed quietly with satisfaction; they both were slowly savoring the closeness.

“Dream, love, I absolutely adore you, but my back starts hurting,” the red-eyed man said, but there’s not even a small hint of pain in his voice, so the blonde’s smile only widened, as his face was still hidden in the crook of taller man’s neck. “Can we go now?” Dream just clutched to him even tighter, holding onto the other man with his arms wrapped around Techno’s neck as if the pinkette was about to disappear if the green-eyed man let him go. 

“Nooo, not yet, let’s stay like that for a while, please,” the blonde mumbled through the material of Techno’s scarf and the pink-haired man chuckled lowly, gripping the smaller man with one arm around his waist and lifting him up like he weighed nothing. The smaller man let out a surprised sound, feeling the movement and he knew he was being carried by his hunk boyfriend _in front of at least half of the airport._ Despite that he just started giggling happily, kicking his legs in the air. He loved when Techno carried him and Techno knew that perfectly, so they didn’t bother with anything else. Dream sighed with contentment and after a while lifted up his head, slightly peeking over his shoulder. He saw the red-eyed man taking his luggage, lips curled into an amused smirk. A small smile reappeared on the blonde’s face as he started wriggling in the taller man’s grasp.

“Oh, so now you want to walk on your own?” he didn’t even spare him a look as he chuckled, hearing Dream adorable giggling. His firm grip loosened as he slowly lowered the smaller man on the ground, putting him down carefully. 

"Thank you," Dream said, standing on his own, but still having his hands resting on his boyfriend's shoulders. He pecked him sweetly on the cheek and when Techno looked at him, he was beaming with happiness. The pinkette’s heart was melting with all those feelings and he had to stop himself from scooping the blonde into his embrace again. With a smile and blush dusting his cheeks, he took Dream's hand in one palm and his luggage in the other, leading him to the exit of the airport and towards his car. When they reached it, Techno opened the passenger door, holding it for his boyfriend and offering his hand to help him get in, with Dream laughing quietly and calling him sappy. Nonetheless, he knew the blonde enjoyed the gesture as much as he did. They packed up, got into the car and quietly chatted on the way to the house. Techno's eyes focused on the road and Dream watching the views, trying to see anything through the intensive snowfall.

"Oh, also Sandy wanted to say hello,” Dream looked away from the car’s window, straightening in his seat and looking at his boyfriend with a gentle smile. His coat was lying peacefully on his knees as he was admiring the winter’s wonders in the comfort of warmth inside of the car. The pink-haired man only snorted quietly as an answer, not sparing the other man a glance.

“I never told you that but your parents are really creative people. Clayton, Sandy, what else? Bricky?” Corners of Techno’s lips raised a little, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel quietly. The blonde beside him giggled adorably, shifting slightly in his seat.

“Well, at least my surname isn't ‘Blade’,“ he bit back, with a smirk plastered on his face. The red-eyed man rolled his eyes.

“Silence, Taken.” This short response earned him a burst of laughter from Dream and despite everything, his lips curled slightly upward with a light sigh. He loved listening to his boyfriend’s laugh - it never failed to make him feel happy and all warm inside. Although he always wondered how it is possible to sound so innocent, sweet and angelic, like a dozen small bells ringing in the harmony, jingling in a rhythm of a cheerful song. His peaceful admiration was quickly interrupted as the radio started playing an all too familiar tune. The dread he felt after hearing the first few notes and Dream's excited gasp was the strongest he had ever felt. The pinkette groaned loudly, cursing in his thoughts and bracing himself for what is about to happen. 

"Oh, oh! All I want for Christmas!” He heard the blonde saying in an excited tone and Techno knew exactly that he was screwed. Dream clapped his hands, continuing with a big smile plastered on his face. “I love it, Techno, can we-" 

"No." The response might’ve been a bit too sharp, sharper than he wanted it to be, but the red-eyed man needed to be assertive. He heard Dream let out a small huff and he just could imagine his expression changing rapidly. 

"But-" 

"I'm not singing this, Dream," Techno interrupted him before the green-eyed man had any occasion to continue. However, he knew his lover all too well - how stubborn and determined he is - so what happened next wasn’t really a surprise. Just a low blow to Techno’s will.

"But Technobabe…" The blonde’s tone was sweet, with a hint of a whine in it and the pink-haired man felt a slight, maybe even shy tug on the sleeve of his turtleneck. It takes all his willpower to stop himself from apologizing to Dream for his rude behavior, immediately following his orders. He sometimes hates how easy it is for his boyfriend to make him do something because _his simping is that hard._ He took a breath, trying to maintain his stoic face even though inside he was _screaming._

"No." He cut him off shortly again, full attention paid to the road. Seconds passed and he didn’t hear Dream continue, so he sighed quietly, cursing himself and threw a quick glance at his boyfriend. The first thing he saw were big, green, puppy eyes staring at him, _pleading_ , with a small pout on his face. The pinkette hurriedly averted his gaze, pursing his lips so he won't break that easily, but three seconds passed and he just couldn't help himself. 

"Alright, fine, I'll sing! Just- just stop looking at me like… That." This green bastard and his stupid charm. Wanting it or not, Techno opened his mouth, trying to catch up with the currently playing lyrics. Dream giggled with joy, joining Techno in singing, watching his beloved's face as his lips were forming the words and the red-eyed man's monotonous voice accompanied the cheerful melody of the song.

~*~*~*~

"So, what has happened so far?" Dream looked at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye, walking beside him towards the rented house. Snowflakes were still whirling in the air lazily, a huge wooden house standing alone and surrounded by forest was visible in the distance.  
When they arrived at the place, the blonde realized that perhaps he should be aware of some things happening before his arrival. Techno hummed quietly, carrying Dream’s baggage and trying to gather his thoughts altogether. Collecting all the moments he saw, he took a deep breath, deciding on doing a little recap of everything he witnessed so far.

"Phil tried to stop Tommy and Tubbo from burning the Christmas tree down with Kristen laughing in the background, Schlatt was acting like this one drunk uncle, Niki and Eret prepared the food, Fundy annoyed Wilbur cause he insisted on playing something, Skeppy and Bad took care of decorating the house with George and Sapnap, but they just started arguing, so-" 

"Techno, Dream, you're finally here, guys!" Before Techno can go any further, both men heard the distant call of one of their friends. They turned their heads towards the source of the voice, recognizing the long-haired blonde man appearing in their vision. Despite the weather and season, Philza still had his iconic hat on, which brought a smile to Dream’s face.

"Hey Phil," the green-eyed man greeted and Techno insisted on a small wave of a hand; corners of his lips slightly raised up. Phil also flashed them a smile, approaching them closer. A scarf loosely wrapped around his neck was fluttering slightly in the wind, together with some strands of long hair, but the man didn’t seem very bothered with that.

"Anything happened when I was gone?" The pink-haired man asked quietly, a hint of curiosity in his tone. Phil’s expression changed to a slightly thoughtful one, humming quietly and scratching the back of his neck.

"Erm, nothing much really, I'm actually surprised it's so calm," and as soon as those words left his mouth, all three of them heard the sounds of footsteps.

"Phil, Phil they-” They heard the deep voice with a British accent before seeing an owner of it. They looked in the direction of the sounds, brown, curly hair and black sunglasses resting on a nose despite the clouded sky appearing in their view; the slightly surprised expression present on his face. “Oh, hey guys, hi Dream," Eret flashed them a pleased smile and both men greeted him with short “Hi Eret” and “Hallo” before the dark-haired man continued.

"So how was your flight? And travel here?" He eyed the shorter man with curiosity, lowering his glasses slightly, flashing with completely white eyes.

"It was pretty nice, and I had the occasion to experience Techno's singing talent in real life," Dream wrapped his hands around the taller man’s arm, proud but a sly smirk tugged on his lips. Techno inhaled sharply, cringing internally as an awkward smile appeared on his face. 

"Let's not brag about it," he waved his hand dismissively, rolling his eyes slightly and then he looked at the brown-haired. "Anyways, Eret, what did you want to say before?" He just wanted to change the topic as quickly as possible, but he would lie if he said he wasn’t intrigued by what type of news the white-eyed man brought.

“Oh yeah, what was that about?” Phil also looked at Eret, a hint of interest in his voice.

"Uh…” The dark-haired man lost countenance slightly as he was trying to collect his thoughts, forming an answer that would make at least a slight sense. “Karl and Quackity filled the whole jacuzzi with cocoa and now they're racing who would drink the most."

The silence that settled between them lasted longer than they thought it would until a quiet sound of a slap of Phil facepalming interrupted it. 

"Oh for fuck's sake-" The long-haired blonde started but before he could continue any further, the pinkette laid Dream’s baggage on the ground in a rush, much to the green-eyed man’s confusion. Techno looked up at his boyfriend, slightly frantic look in his eyes and the blonde just knew that the red-eyed man was up to something.

"Dream, babe, I'm so sorry, but I need to show those fools who's the King," he gave a sweet peck on a freckled cheek and before Dream could say anything, he was left with the luggage and Techno sprinting off towards the rented house.

“Why am I not surprised,” the green-eyed blonde muttered with two other men laughing quietly, as he let his lips curl up into a slight smile. He shook his head, took his baggage, politely declining Phil’s and Eret’s offer for help and started walking in the direction of the house, chatting with the men on the way.

~*~*~*~

  
_  
“Wilbur, you son of a bitch, give me back my gun!”  
“Sorry, Tommy, children aren’t allowed to wield guns.”  
“I’m not a fucking child anymore!”  
“You’ll always be in my eyes- HEY!”  
“OH, I‘VE GOT THIS!”  
“YES TUBBO, NOW RUN, RUN, I’LL DISTRACT THE SKYSCRAPER!”_

_“Skeppy, you muffinhead, we aren’t supposed to eat those yet!”  
“Too bad I’m already doing this, Bad!”_

_“Sapnap, you idiot, that’s not how you should do it.”  
“Shut up, four eyes, your mom buys you Mega Blocks instead of Legos.”  
“You take that back-”_

_"Try a little higher, Technoblade!"  
"Just because I'm tall doesn't mean I'm a ladder, Tubbo-" _

_“You know what they call me, Phil?”  
“What?”  
“They call me Jack Frost, that’s why I have J in my name.”  
“Literally no one calls you that, Schlatt.” _

_“Technoblade!”  
“Don’t go any closer, Fundy.”  
“But-”  
“No.”_

_"Those gingerbreads are adorable, Niki."  
"Thanks, Eret. I actually wanted to do something else than just normal ones so…"  
"Wait, is that me?"  
"Yeah! I made everyone here!"  
"Aww, this is so sweet!" _

_“So, who won the competition, Karl?”  
“Techno, but how did he even do that?!”  
“My boyfriend is full of surprises.”_

_“Snowball fight, the last one standing gets 20 bucks.”  
“You’re on, diamond boy. I still didn’t get the previous money and I’m going to speedrun your funeral.”_

_“George?”  
“...”  
“George.”  
“...”  
“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me, you’re going to sleep through the whole Christmas like it was with the election?”  
“...mhmmfivemoreminuts- Oh hey Quackity.”_

_“So then we-”  
“WE DIDN’T START THE FIRE”  
“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, NOT AGAIN, TUBBO”_

_“Okay, so we got the food, decorations, you already called the landlord and informed him about our arrival…”  
“I what?”  
“DREAM-”  
“WAIT BAD, I’M JUST JOKING-”_

_"So, what do you think?"  
"Quite nice for a furry."  
"Tommy, I fucking swear to God I will-" _

_“Here’s a hot chocolate for you, Eret…”  
“Thank you, Karl.”  
“Here’s one for you Niki…”  
“Aww, thank you!”  
“This one for Quackity…”  
“Hey, thanks man!”  
“And this one is for m- “  
It took one look around for happiness to turn into immeasurable sadness.  
“Oh, there’s no more…”_

_“Schlatt, take off this ridiculous hat and stop drinking, it’s supposed to be a one week supply!”  
“What makes you think I give a shit, George?”_

_"So this is our first Christmas together."  
"Mhmmm..."  
"Don't you think there should be… Some sort of a special present~?"  
"I can't say I'm not interested-"  
"Oh my fucking God, just get a room!"  
"...aaand Schlatt just ruined it."_

_"Uhm, Sapnap?"  
"What's up, Quackity?"  
"Where's Karl? And why is someone hanging from the rooftop outside?"  
"HOLY SHIT THE LIGHTS-" _

_“Wow, Big Man, you really are big.”  
Red eyes looked down at the figure before him and he smiled.  
“Wow, Tommy, you really are a small child.”_

_“Are they going to be okay, Phil?”  
One tired look and sigh meant more than 1000 words.  
“As long as you’ll keep feeding them Christmas cookies, don’t worry too much, Kristen.” _

_“...and to all of you, Merry Fucking-”  
“Language.”  
“-Christmas…"_

_"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart-"  
"No, not Last Christmas, try something else."  
"I don't want a lot for Christmas-"  
"This is kinda cliche too-"  
One sharp glare is thrown at the ginger man and the tone changes into a more angry one.  
"How about you take a fucking guitar and try yourself, Fundy?"  
"...maybe let's try Let It Snow…"_

_“Alright everybody, can you please stop moving for 5 seconds-”_  
_“Phil, quick, or you won't be in the picture!”_  
_“I’m trying to set a damn camera, Niki!”_

~*~*~*~

“Dreeeaaam,” a low whine came from the lips of his boyfriend and Dream looked over his shoulder, picking up one of the towels from his bag. The red-eyed man was laying under the covers, spread on the bed and despite the limited light coming from two candles in the room, the blonde could clearly see a pout painted on the pinkette’s face.

”What?” The green-eyed man chuckled quietly, lips curling into a smile upon seeing the pleading look on the taller man’s face. He found that really adorable, such a huge man acting like a lost, clingy puppy.

“Come back to bed,” there was a hint of a whine in Techno’s voice as he was slightly dragging each syllable. He rose up slightly from his position, propping himself on his elbows and looking into the blonde’s eyes in hope of him giving up and lying down in bed with him. To his dismay, Dream only huffed at him in response.

“Let me take a quick shower first, Techno,” he said in a slightly tired tone, trying to just end this, but upon seeing the pinkette opening his mouth again, he groaned quietly.

“You don’t need to, I have nothing against you being sweaty," Dream always knew Techno tended to be clingy and needy from time to time, but now he probably beat all his previous records. No wonder why - the slight blush dusting his cheeks and tip of the nose from his short session with Schlatt was suggesting something. The green-eyed man shook his head with a light sigh escaping his lips. 

“But I have. After all, you took a shower too, so shush, your needy ass can wait for me.” He silenced him with a wave of a hand and turned towards the door, hearing a quiet, disappointed whine falling from the pinkette’s lips and a thud of him falling onto the bed again. Dream stopped himself from giggling, exiting the room and leaving the red-eyed man alone. Techno sighed and looked towards the only window in the room; a small snowstorm was raging outside, shielding the enormous house from the rest of the world. Wind blowing and crashing against the glass and creaky wood, creeping between the planks, snowflakes whirling in the air with a furious speed. The pinkette shuddered despite the comfortable warmth filling the whole room.

What felt like hours for the taller man, was just a couple of minutes in reality. A couple of really long, boring, filled with loneliness and emptiness minutes that were slowly killing him until he heard soft footsteps outside their room. He lifted up as the doors to their bedroom creaked open and Techno saw the blonde entering the room, closing doors behind him quietly. 

Despite the limited light, the pinkette could see his lovely partner perfectly. As soon as he stepped into the room, he dropped the towel hugging his figure. He reached for an oversized shirt in nothing else than a pair of underwear and Techno took it as an occasion to admire his boyfriend. He knew every detail of his frame, every curve of his body from the moments he held him dearly. Every time his hands wandered around his figure, exploring the soft but not free from imperfections skin. The flame of the candle flickered, the light dancing smoothly on Dream’s body, washing over his boyish silhouette. It took Techno back to those moments when he was tracing imagined lines between the freckles gracing his shoulders. His palms meeting the sun-kissed skin, surprisingly colder than his own. The messy, wavy strands, reaching his jawline - how he loved playing with them. Now that they were dried up, they looked as soft as silk and from Techno’s experience - felt even better. Locks shimmered in the delicate light, putting the Sun to a shame and highlighting the pallet of different shades - from deep, old gold and citron to wheat strands mixing with pale arylide. They were framing an almost angelic profile of the man, adding to his divine image. Ruby eyes studied his face cautiously, every little freckle like a star, gracing his soft features. Sweet, raspberry lips, always curved into an adorable smile and a small beauty mark in the corner, noticeable only upon closer inspection. His eyes usually glistening with excitement or dangerously glaring with anger never failed to make the red-eyed man’s heart flutter.

"Techno," the pinkette heard his lover call him and his eyes immediately locked stare with the other man. Dream’s face expressed nothing more than amusement and love, which made the pinkette smile slightly.

"Yes, love?" The name rolled off his tongue with ease and he saw the slight shiver running down Dream’s spine, accompanied by gentle blush creeping onto his cheeks; he smirked dreamily with satisfaction when the green-eyed man rolled his eyes.

"You're staring," the blonde tried to stop himself from chuckling, looking at his absolutely smitten boyfriend and his cute face, an admiring expression written all over it. Techno was staring at him like he was some sort of deity; as if he was going to die if he turned away his gaze from him.

"I am aware of that fact. I, indeed, am staring at my absolutely handsome and cute boyfriend," Dream knew that they were equally whipped, but it still baffled and amused him how simpy his boyfriend could get and reminded him how bad he got it too. The blonde snorted, a quiet wheeze coming right after it.

"Gosh, you're such an idiot," the green-eyed man said through the laughter, walking up closer to their bed as Techno sat down and moved a bit, making a place for Dream with eagerness. The shorter man could clearly see the silly expression and a smile on the pink-haired man’s face.

"But your idiot," despite it being the most cheesy line the green-eyed man heard from him and feeling an irresistible desire to playfully nudge him for being such a nerd, the blonde chuckled quietly with disbelief, quickly climbing to the bed and diving under the warm and cozy quilt. Not even seconds later he felt a strong pair of arms wrapping around his waist, surrounding him with unbelievable and welcoming warmth together. He felt the presence of his lover’s body, pink strands gently tickling his skin, the grip firm yet delicate, full of affection. Dream resisted the girly giggle that wanted to break out from his lips because _God, he was so smitten._ He heard Techno’s contented sigh as the green-eyed man hid his face in the crook of the taller man’s neck, smiling slightly in comfort.

“What if I asked you now if you would marry me? Hypothetically speaking,” he felt the vibrations first before hearing Techno speak in a low voice and the blonde’s heart fluttered, a shy blush appearing on the freckled face. His smile winded as he pried himself off of him and looked at the face of his lover.

“I would absolutely say yes, but where’s the hypothetic ring?” He asked jokingly but didn’t expect anything until Techno released him from his grip for a moment and reached towards the drawer of a bedside table. Dream looked in that direction with a feeling of curiosity rising and saw the other man pull out a red, slim and short ribbon. The red-eyed man turned towards him, looking him expectantly in the eyes. The blonde laughed quietly, sticking out his hand in his direction as the taller man took it gently in his palms, a smile gracing his features. After a moment or two of fussing with a ribbon, a nice, red bow was resting on the blonde’s middle finger - wrapped tightly enough to don’t fall off, but loose enough so it won’t cut the blood circulation.

“Is it enough?” Techno asked quietly, uncertainty and insecurity seeping through his voice. He was studying his lover’s face in search of any signs of doubt, but Dream was smiling brightly, looking at the ribbon as if it was his most prized possession.

“Oh my God, you nerd,” the shorter man says with a quiet laugh and Techno could feel the tension disappearing immediately as his lips curled into a relieved smile. The next thing he felt was a pair of warm lips on the ones belonging to him, giving him a sweet kiss, before Dream snuggled into him, seeking more warmth. Techno sighed with contentment, his grip around the blonde tightening as they relaxed and enjoyed each other’s company, slowly drifting off to the land of dreams.

The ribbon on Dream’s finger stayed until the silver band with a shining ruby in the middle replaced it.

**Author's Note:**

> for those that are confused - things in italics are just some small bits of events between and after Dream's arrival, i just thought it would be fun to do it, pls don't cringe too hard at my attempts at comedy


End file.
